


Thirty

by a_steady_wish



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_steady_wish/pseuds/a_steady_wish
Summary: Thirty years since she walked into his office, and he is still in awe of her.





	Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that was on my mind on Scully's birthday earlier this year.

Thirty years in and he’s glad he can still make her roll her eyes and smile secretly (it’s so subtle it’s only him that would notice, but it’s there, alright). Thirty years and she is still the most beautiful person he has ever met: fierce, intelligent, fuelled forward by integrity and grit. He has loved her and sometimes maybe hated her; he has both needed and resented her; he has pulled her in and then pushed her away; he has cried both with her and for her. He wishes he had given her more happiness; he’s hopeful that he still can. She stands in the kitchen of their little house wearing his big woolen socks and a long pajama top that her mother gave her fifteen years ago, stirring her coffee while he flips the eggs. Over easy is a state of mind, Scully, he drawls as he emphatically twists his wrist just so, and she chuffs a little, sipping from her hot mug. Thirty years is not nearly enough, and he hopes for more.

Thirty months in and he is holding a gun to her while sweat drips from his brow. A madman is inside his head, telling him to kill her, and every cell of him wants to – needs to – obey. But this is Scully, and she is strong; her gaze only flashes a hint of surprise and betrayal before she is back in the game, pushing him against the tide. You can fight this, she tells him, and he believes her, just long enough to yell at her to run away. Even when at war, he realizes an hour later, they are in this together, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Thirty weeks in and he promises her a nice trip to the forest. Her coat is a few sizes too big, and he would tease her except she still makes him a little nervous in a rather pleasant way. She holds her own, as usual, hiking with a crew of men who know these woods and are sure on their feet. She never complains, only theorizes at key moments with brilliant hypotheses and statistics from cases that no one should rightfully have read. When the generator begins to go out in the cabin, she sits with her arm pressed against his in the darkness and doesn’t fight with him even though the chances of help coming are slim to none and they both know it. She lets his beliefs guide their sails this time, and he is grateful for her tonight in a whole new way.

Thirty hours in and he forgets to breathe when she walks into his motel room and drops her bathrobe. She’s frightened, shaking; he’s unbelievably relieved to tell her she’s fine. Mosquito bites, he says, and smiles as she launches herself into his arms. Her hair smells like vanilla. They end up talking all night, and he tells her things he’s never told anyone, and she actually hears him. He hopes that as long as they are partners they can talk like this.

Thirty seconds in and he realizes that he may be more than equally matched. A petite redhead in a frumpy suit just took the flack he threw at her in abundance and gave him one quirked eyebrow in return, and his stomach flipped. He knew she was smart before even meeting her, but oh shit, is she ever going to give him a run for his money. He fights the urge to give her more of his posturing just to see that expression again, and to see what would happen if he were to push her further. It’s been a long time since he could verbally spar with someone like this, and he has missed it. As she strides out of his office it surprises him to find he is actually looking forward to seeing her in the morning. In that few minutes, she has made him more determined to find the truth than he has been in a long while. And he hopes for more.


End file.
